


Breathtaking

by SpillerOfTea



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillerOfTea/pseuds/SpillerOfTea
Summary: Short but sweet story of how Lucifer realizes his feelings for the peculiar human in his life.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to share with you guys! Let me know what you think.  
> "Shouldn't you be cleaning your house?" - Lucifer

It was another long day of endless paperwork for Dear ol’ Lucifer. He had once again lost track of time in Student council forms and Devildom permits to remember that it was well past dinner. 

Thankfully, there was a soft knocking on his door that brought him out of his trance like state. “Lucifer? Hey, you missed dinner so I made you a plate.”Babie, walked carefully to the mop of ebony hair and placed the tray of food neatly on his desk. 

“Thank you ,Babie.” he mumbled, not looking up from Mount Paper as if looking away would cause the summit to grow farther away. He was suddenly startled by the soft hands pushing his hair out of his ember eyes. “ Fifteen minute break and then back to the grind, okay?” Tender brown eyes reasoning with glazed rubies. 

“Well, I can eat while working. I do it all the time, no need to worry yourself for my sake, Babie.”He stated, breaking eye contact to return to his task. “Lucifer…” Babies gentle voice like a siren's song beckoned his attention back to meet her warm eyes. “You have to eat. You're no good to anyone, let alone Diavolo, if you don't stay nourished and well rested. Doctors orders.” She finished with a soft sweet smile. 

Lucifer wanted to roll his eyes and say “ Just because you practice medicine doesn’t make you a Doctor.” However, he couldn't bring himself to say such a harsh thing to her. As a matter of fact he was absolutely speechless with the way she looked at him, said his name, touched his face and hair. She had bewitched him with her warm tender gaze, her gentle smile and never ending patience for him and his troublesome brothers. And right now the way the light of his dime office reflected off her big brown eyes and her wavy dark locks falling out of her messy bun made her... “ Breathtaking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I Know, I know super short. but wanted it to be open ended. I honestly want to know how you think Babie would react to this. I'm still working on my main story but I got distracted with this idea but hopefully you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing stories for you all.


End file.
